¿clases? ¡porque!
by anju kashin00
Summary: una chica torpe, y enamoradiza hara lo posible por cambiar ese lado de ella algo dificil. Pero lo que no sabes de ella es lo que le traera unos cuantos problemillas... si kires saber entre lee y comenta sip porfa :D
1. clases

Hola aquí corrigiendo mis horrores ortográficos, u. U

Arigato x comentar **Lady-Of-The-Dead, **hago de los rojitos porque es mi pareja faaaaavorita, los amo, sobretodo Brick, un amor, si existiera T-T

**blossXbrick, **también arigato x comentar…._¡ VIVA¡ _XD

Agradezco tus consejos **Floresilla329, **voy a tratar de mejorar mis historias, para que así la puedan entender y lee con claridad

Subiré los capis cada viernes porque ufff, como estoy en clases ya se imaginan, montón de deberes, lecciones, exposiciones, etc.

Bueno aclaro que pondré con _cursiva_ los pensamientos de los otros personajes, las PPG Y LOS RRB no me pertenecen , ya lo saben, sin fin lucrativo, blablablá…

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1<strong>

_**Clases**_

_Las vacaciones son para disfrutarlas, relajarse de los estudios, _

_Dejar a un lado los libros, hacer descansar al cerebro por 3 meses _

_Pero para otros, vacaciones es aprender algo que no aprendiste en clases_

_Niñas, por favor vengan, quiero hablar con ustedes ¿si? _decía un hombre alto, de cabello negro, con bata blanca.

_Si._ dijimos al unísono mis hermanas y yo.

_ ¿Que sucede, padre?_ preguntó la joven pelinaranja, con tono preocupado.

_ ¿Quien se murió?_ habló otra de caballo azabache.

_¡Por Dios, no digas eso! _ protestó una adolescente de cabello rubio.

_Nadie, solo quería decirles que…..

* * *

><p>Caminando en una mañana tranquila, fresca, pacífica, los pájaros cantaban, la gente iba y venía, se veían muy ocupados pues ellos no tienen descanso, son adultos, llenos de ocupaciones y obligaciones, en cambio, los niños se encontraban jugando, gozando de estos tres meses de descanso que tenían.<p>

Pasando por una pastelería, aspiré el aroma que desprendía ese lugar, ohhh que delicioso aroma, ese irreconocible olor, claro uno de mis pasteles favoritos….el de **chocolate,** lo estaban preparando, quiero entrar, pero por algo mis hermanas me tenían cogida de mis brazos, una en la izquierda y la otra en la derecha, RAYOS que bien me conocían, si llegaba a entrar, por nada ni nadie salía de ahí, hasta saciar mi gusto por los dulces -lo cual eso no pasaría nunca-

Resignada desvié mi vista al suelo, continuamos nuestro andar, un sonido llamó nuestra atención, al levantar mi rostro divisé unos chicos lindos, uno de ellos me guiñó el ojo, lo miré sorprendida, el que se encontraba a su lado, le mando un beso volado a mi hermana, su respuesta, una expresión de asco, y el último le lanzó un piropo, la cual causó un leve sonrojo a la menor de las 3, sin dudar apresuramos el paso.

Nuestro destino era llegar al conservatorio de música, nuestro querido padre, el profesor Utonio, la cual se encontraba, como siempre, en un viaje de negocios, viendo que estábamos en casa solas, _bueno no tan solas_ , **"sin nada que hacer"** por lo que estamos en vacaciones, el quería que lo disfrutemos al máximo y a la vez que aprendamos algo.

Nosotras le dimos un montón de actividades para escoger, por ejemplo: Yo, Bombón Utonio, quería básquet, volley, actividades en donde se requiera agilidad y movimiento. Mi hermana Bellota Utonio, quería soccer (futbol), tenis, boxeo, cosas así, actividades que requieran fuerza y agilidad. Burbuja, la menor de las 3, quería ballet, danza, canto, pintura, modelaje, Cosas así, Las cuales se destacaba increíblemente. El Profesor no aceptó y nos recomendó...…o más bien... _Obligó_...

_ ¡HEY! ¡Bombón! ¡Estas en las nubes ¡ ¿en quien piensas, ah? _ decía bellota

_ ¡Ahhhh¡_ gritando por el susto, paré mi caminar y ellas también_ ¡¿Que sucede bellota?_ le habé ya molesta.

_Nada_ me dijo calmadamente y riéndose lo más fuerte posible, aprovechó el momento que estaba pensativa para darme un buen susto, pero ya me las pagará muy pronto.

_Porque la molestas, la sacaste de sus pensamientos sabes lo que pasará ¿no?_ miré a mi hermanita Burbuja, si que me conoce, la amo, tan linda, tierna, inocente.

Mi mirada llena de odio, se posó en unos ojos verdes, me acerqué a ella y la amenacé, a ver si obtenía algo a cambio_ ¡BELLOTA¡ ...vuelves a molestarme y ya veras_ enfatizando cada una de ellas. Vi como tragaba saliva fuertemente, a veces puedo dar miedo, eso es lo que me gusta de mí.

_No te enojes ¿si? Es que estaba aburrida y como vi que estabas tan distraída quise asustarte ¿me perdonas? _ puso ojos de gatito indefenso, odio cuando pone esa cara, me alejé un poco de ella y cerré mis ojos. Pensando que le podría pedir…

_ Ok pero quiero algo a cambio de tu perdón_ dije abriendo los ojos y sonreí de oreja a oreja, tomó su tiempo en contestarme, aproximadamente tres minutos, que tan difícil es decir que **_si._**

_Depende_ me respondió algo dudosa.

_ ¡Bellota!_ mi sonrisa se desvaneció, mi tono malhumorado cambio a una de súplica_ no pido mucho_

_Esta bien, esta bien, ¿que quieres?_ _por fin mi tan esperado si._

_una torta de chocolate, otra con oreo, y un mocachino jumbo_ si ese era el castigo, si no me resentía con ella, vaya forma de sacar provecho, no es gran cosa pero al menos tendría que cumplirlo.

_Wow, ¡si que comes hermana!, no se como mantienes la línea_ me dijo burlonamente

_¡Ya!...no me molestes_ fui la primera en seguir caminando, mis hermanas, luego de unos segundos me siguieron, poniéndose cada una en mis costados.

Un silencio incomodo llenó el ambiente.

_Tengo mucho sueño….porque el profesor nos obliga a ir_ comentó mi hermana rubia, para iniciar una conversación.

_Ni idea pero... ¡Porque me metió en la clase de tocar con la escoba con barriga! _ decía algo enojada.

_La verdad, se dice violonchelo _corrigió la ojiceleste a mi hermana ojiverde

_ ¡Burbuja ¡ _ grita mi hermana. En cambio yo comencé a reírme, como le sacaba de quicio que la corrigieran.

La susodicha no se aguantó y empezó también a reírse y luego habló_ solo decía hermanita_ terminado de decir esto, le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo.

La verdecita, como le apodábamos, por su vestimenta de PPG. Gruñó para luego gritar_ ¡ven acá demonio vestida de ángel! _ Y así se preparó para salir a tras de ella. La pelirrubia era sin duda la más rápida de las tres, la cual le tomaría un buen tiempo alcanzarla.

En cambio yo seguí riendo, _hermanas,_ a_sí somos, nosotras de locas, peleamos, nos reconciliamos,_ _odio, amor, odio, amor. Eso es común, una forma de demostrar que nos queremos._

_ ¡HEY!, espérenme _ grité en vano, no estaban… solo una pequeña ráfaga de viento se encontraba a mi lado. Eso me pasa por no reaccionar rápido, que despistada soy. Se me había olvidado decir, que como era nuestro primer día yo no sabía donde quedaba exactamente el lugar donde debiamos ir _**juntas**_.

Mis hermanas si sabían, pues montón de veces ellas pasaban por aquí junto conmino pero yo... como decirlo, muy difícil de decir… a quien quiero engañar, si ya saben, estaba admirando a unos chicos lindos. Que casi, o totalmente, no aprestaba atención al camino donde íbamos, por eso prometí ya no ser así de despistada y enamoradiza.._ aunque será difícil de cumplir... _

_***choque***_

_¡Auch!...fíjate donde vas_ dije un poco molesta ya que me tumbó y caí al suelo, ¡ay! mi pompita

_Te digo lo mismo niñita boba, por andar en las nubes es que andas chocando_ me dijo, ¡que grosero!

_ ¿Que te crees?, tu también chocastes conmigo así que no fui la única culpable, tarado, ciego _dije esto tocándome la cabeza ya que no se que me pegó pero fue muy fuerte...todavía que me hizo caer al suelo me culpa_ Vaya bestia insensible_ dije en voz baja. Empecé a buscar desesperadamente mi bolso, ya que con el golpe que me dio esa persona, quien sabe en donde fue a parar, lo necesitaba.

_...Estas buscando esto... _decía esa persona, no quería ni verla, pero había encontrado lo que buscaba. _Alcé la mirada encontrando así con sus ojos…... Por cierto muy... muy... ¡oh, oh!... ¿Porque?... ¡porque lo miré!..._

_Si gracias _ me puse roja...DIOS era tan lindo este pelirrojo, un poco mas alto que yo, ojos carmesí profundos, solo con verlos quedas hipnotizada, no podía desviar la vista de ellos..._Trague saliva... Después... Reaccioné y..._

_Bueno gracias, adiós_ le arranché mi bolso, me fui sin dejarlo que respondiera, vi de reojo, el chico me seguía viendo. _Empecé a buscar a mis hermanas que por cierto, estas observaron todo y..._

_ ¡Ya te veo! Bombón tienes amigo nuevo o..._decía la pelinegra con tono burlesco y con una mirada pícara

_ ¿De que hablas ?_ le decía de forma incrédula.

_Bombón, vimos todo, te sonrojaste _ soltó una leves risitas, la de cabello dorado-"_bombón espero que no te vayas a enamorar de nuevo."-pensó burbuja_

_ ¡Ja! ¿Que me puse roja? Será de la ira acaso no vieron que me empujó _dije tratando de escaparme de esa.

_Hazte no más la loca, hermanita _otra vez mi hermana ojiverde_ Te gusto ¿verdad?_

Empecé a balbucear, no se porque, luego me aclaré la garganta, y hablé, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible _ ¡claro que no! ¿Que te hace pensar en eso? Además él es un torpe, insensible quien le gustaría... _

"_a quien quieres engañar bombón- pensó bellota" __ lo que digas, la verdad ambos andaban distraídos, par de torpes.

_Obvio, no me creyó solo lo dejo pasar. _Suspiré, esto era solo el comienzo del interrogatorio _ Bueno donde andaban, me perdí, si no hubieran salido corriendo como locas no hubiera pasado eso _dije recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos_ y donde es esa escuela, conservatorio o..._

_La cárcel _ decía la pelinegra interrumpiéndome, aunque tenia razón: esas clases parecían como en la escuela, levantarse temprano, prestar atención, aprender...

_Pues aquí es, chicas….Llegamos_ decía la chica de ojos celestes al parecer ya se le había pasado el sueño y tenia ganas de…¿aprender?..

* * *

><p>Cualquier cosa si no entiende háganmelo saber : D ….sorry si me comí alguna palabra XP,<p>

Reviews¿?


	2. recuerdos

_Bueno aqui de nuevo, como están, yop bien, algo llena jajajaja es que acabo de comer nestea y galletas con mermelada, riiicoo, el nestea como que es adictivio, bueno ese no es el caso aki jajaja_

_Aclaro:_

_Pensamientos de otros personajes, irán con cursiva, las ppg no son mías, las utilizo para mis historia (usarlas, me siento mal x decir así, pero es la verdad) XD_

_Comencemos... espero que les guste :D _

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡<em>_Clases! ¿Por qué?_**

**Chapter 2**

***recuerdos***

Me da un poco de miedo este lugar...es inmenso mil veces más grande que mi casa, (bueno creo que exagero XP) con lindos colores, si no hubiera sido por mis hermanas me hubiera quedado viendo el lugar por fuera, que será cuando entremos, ¿será aun mejor?

_Vamos Bombón_ me decía mi hermana ojicelestes_ no te quedaras afuera todo el día o ¿si? además adentro es aún más hermoso que afuera _me dijo sonriendo aún más que antes.

_ ¿Y tú como sabes?_ habló Bellota con curiosidad.

_etto…. tengo...un amigo aquí y... ya pues el me enseñó el lugar _con un leve sonrojo decía esto.

_ ¿amigo?_ dijimos al unísono bellota y yo_ ¿cual amigo?- de nuevo al unísono

_bueno este... _sus mejillas se `pusieron mas rosaditas.

_**[...]**_

_**Entonces empezó recordar aquella ves**__**:**_

Un día normal con el sol resplandeciendo, saliendo de mi casa, sin mis hermanas, ya que desde que teníamos 6 años siempre íbamos de campamento en las vacaciones de verano, con nuestras amigas y/o con el profesor.

No me gustaba ir ya que siempre Bellota….si Bellota con sus amigas ideaban todo tipo de bromas pesadas para mí, ya que era la única que le aterraba casi todo en esos tiempos, como esa vez que…

_Entonces la chica de tez blanca y ojos carmesí, camino por el bosque oscuro, se sentó a descansar en un tronco que vio... lo cual no debió hacerlo pues ahí sintió... Que algo estaba atrás de ella acercándose... Y... De pronto..._ Bellota dejó de hablar por un momento, yo aprestando mucha atención, no se porque lo hacia si me daba terror de solo escucharlo, pero Bellota cuenta las mejores historias sean de terror u otra, ya que ella hace las voces y dramatiza, todo, por algo se había metido en clases de actuación, pues lo hizo para que cada vez que mintiera le saliera perfecto._

_Pero luego me doy cuenta que Bellota me mira de forma asustada, alzó su brazo temblando y me señala atrás, no podía moverme, me había quedado quieta del terror, y entonces siento que una mano huesuda me tocó el hombro y... _¡Ahhhh! _ salgó corriendo del lugar llorando, luego de eso no pude dormir 1 semana..._También bichos aterradoramente asquerosos caminando en mi cama mientras dormía o cualquier cosa, cada año era lo mismo, pero claro no repetían la misma broma , como dice mi amiga " chiste repetido sale podrido"

Y así decidí no ir este año, me suplicaron que vaya, pero yo ni de broma iba, solo pasaría sufriendo en ese lugar, se fueron junto con el profesor ya que ellos viendo que no iría me dejaron sola, confiaban plenamente en mi, no haría nada malo, cuidaría la casa... bueno eso no es el _caso_ en este recuerdo (yop: jajaja me salí de la historia, ¿no creen?, no sabia que poner XD)

**_[…..]_**

_De pronto se tornó oscuro el cielo...cayendo gotitas en la cabeza de burbuja_…

_ ¡Oh, No! por favor no...arruinarás mi ropa_ decía ésta con tono preocupado.

No llevaba paraguas, pues ella había predicho que el día iba estar soleado. Lo que hizo fue correr ya que las gotas caían más rápido... buscando desesperada con su mirada, se dirigió hacia aquel lugar con techo, se quedó ahí hasta que la lluvia terminara. Sacudió su cabello y un poco su ropa pues no se había mojado **tanto**, "_que suerte" _pensaba la joven.

_ Hola... Oye..._ de repente alguien le habia hablado, burbuja alzó su mirada y se encontró a un chico rubio de cabello alborotado, tez blanca, ojos azules, unas pecas que le daban un toque inocente e infantil a su rostro, de pronto las mejillas de él se tornaron rosaditas y luego rojitas.

_ ¿si? _ dijo la chica, formándose en su cara un sonrojo, el chico no la dejaba de mirar a los ojos. Al igual que ella, al parecer ambos se estaban viendo cada detalle de sus bellos rostros.

_B-bueno y-o s-soy Boomer y m-me pregunta-taba…._ el joven rubio tartamudeaba de los nervios, bajó la vista al sentir que su cara no podía arder mas de lo que estaba._ " ¡Porque hablo entrecortado¡ , ¿que me pasa?, yo debería causar ese efecto a la chica, no ella a mi, si me viera Butch seguro que no dejaría de reírse, capaz se tiraba al piso de tanta risa al ver que una niñita desconocida me pone así.- _pensó Boomer.

Sintiendo que su ardor se fue, volvió a levantar su mirada, ella lo miraba confundida para luego sonreírle, dándole una pequeña señal que continuara con lo que quería preguntarle, antes de seguir, respiró profundamente_ Ya que estas aquí afuera, te podrías mojarte…. más de lo que estas y coger un resfriado... Me preguntaba si... quisieras entrar hasta que pase la lluvia._ el chico esperaba atentamente a su respuesta.

La rubia se quedó pensativa un momento viendo la lluvia," 1.- ¿_quedarme con un guapo_ _desconocido?, 2. ¿Salir corriendo despavorida del lugar?... ¿Que diría Bombón o Bellota?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez, no podía tomar sus propias decisiones sin antes consultar con sus hermanas, pero esta vez no estaban, así que mejor optó por la opción 1, a decir verdad ella sentía una pequeña curiosidad de conocerlo a fondo, y esa era la excusa perfecta__ ¿emm?...No seria mucha molestia_ declaró tímidamente,

_no, claro que no, vamos pasa….._y sin que respondiera la cogió de la mano y la jaló adentro del lugar, aumentando así el sonrojo de la ojiceleste. Aun tomados de la mano, recorrieron el gran pasillo, Boomer observaba cada movimiento de la **hermosa** chica que no dejaba de maravillarse con cada objeto del sitio, de pronto su vista se dirigió a él, de nuevo sintió su rostro arder, y así ella abrió la boca para poder decirle algo_ por cierto, me llamó Burbuja._ esbozando una encantadora sonrisa…..

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Desde ese día nos hicimos grandes amigos y me explicó todo sobre este lugar donde enseñaban todo tipo de actividades en el verano, también es un colegio privado_ decía Burbuja luego de haber terminado de recordar y contar su historia, Bombón la miró con sorpresa para luego esbozar una de sus comunes sonrisas, en cambio Bellota la miraba de forma picara, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara un poco...

**[…]**

Empujando la puerta, entraron lentamente admiradas de cada detalle de ese largo y lujoso pasillo, claro menos una, a unos metros podían ver fuentes de beber, casilleros, salones, nada nuevo, pero si novedosos y con estilos únicos. Recorriendo todo el pasillo, doblaron a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, llegando a la dirección, antes de entrar observaron algo brillante colgado en la puerta, una placa hecha de oro con palabras que resaltaban intensamente, que decía: _**Directora Anabel Banjause.**_

_**_**_exagerado ¿no creen?_ comentó Bellota.

Sus hermanas solo asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo con ella.

Bombón tocó con su mano suavemente la puerta, esperando alguna señal que les indicara que pudieran entrar, momentos después se escuchó una dulce voz que provenía de adentro diciéndoles "_Adelante" _– sin mas espera ingresaron al cuarto y lo que vieron fue una señora - de unos 30 años, educada y amistosa, medio bronceadita, ojos violetas oscuros, cabello café, alta- sentada firmando y ordenando algunos papeles que tenia en su escritorio amontonados en una pila. -"_Al parecer el orden no es su fuerte"- pensaron las tres chicas._

_Buenas, somos nuevas en este curso y…_Bombón no pudo terminar ya que la señora se había levantado de golpe.

_hola, ustedes son las hijas del profesor, ¿verdad?_ habló alegremente._ Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota.

_ ¡Ajá¡, esas mismas_ declaró Bellota con tono indiferente.

_Mucho gusto, me llamo Anabel Banjause, sin ninguna molestia las guiaré a sus salones respectivos_

_ ¿no tiene trabajo que hacer?_ repusó Burbuja, al ver de nuevo su escritorio con montones de documentos encima.

_ ¡AY! es lo puedo hacer después_ haciendo con su mano como si el trabajo acumulado no tuviera importancia, y asi acercándose un poco mas a las chicas_ ¿vamos?_ sacándolas así de ahí, les dio indicaciones debidas y las guió en donde debían ir según la actividad que hacían.

**[…]**

La primera en ir a dejar fue a Burbuja, estaba más cerca de la dirección, ésta las miró con tristeza, no quería entrar al aula sin ellas, era la primera vez que estarían separadas.

_Animo, te veremos en el receso no te preocupes_ decía la pelirroja para que se alegrara.

_claro estarás bien. No como yo_ comentó la pelinegra. Ella asintió y rió por el comentario de su hermana ojiverde, luego les dio una sonrisa triste, alzó su mano despidiéndose, y se entró al salón.

Era el turno de la morena, miró a Bombón con súplica, _en cambio_ ella no quería entrar ya que sabía que tendría que aprestar atención y aprender, sino su padre (el profesor) la castigaría, por no obedecer, quitándole así sus cosas preferidas

La ojirosa solo reía de la expresión de ella_ Por favor, no es para tanto, no es la muerte_ la ojijade se rió ante ese comentario, ya que eso para ella era la muerte, en si.

**[..]**

_Well, you`re the last one _ sonriendo decía la _bilingüe_ Directora Anabel, el aula de Bombón era la que quedaba mas lejos que las de sus hermanas.( n/a: claro, cada aula tiene su espacio _considerable_, lo digo sarcásticamente, ya que tienen espacio para mas de 60 estudiantes. )

_Si Directora ..._ nuevamente fue interrumpida por ella.

_Llámame Anabel_ no le gustaba, para nada, que le llamasen Directora le hacían oír mas vieja. XP

_ah….si ….ok …lo que digas...Anabel..._ una vez dicho platicaron amenamente, Anabel, era muy curiosa, preguntaba _todo _con respecto a su vida y las de sus hermanas, claro siendo Bombón desconfiada, omitía algunas cosas….

_si... Obvio pero...-decía Bombón.

_ ¿si? _ moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo, para que continuara

_ ¿cuanto falta para llegar?_ dijo tímidamente, ya habían caminado como 30 minutos, ya cansaba hablar y hablar.

Antes de responder esta soltó unas leves risitas _ ¡ya llegamos¡ _ dejándose de reír para así sonreír y abrirle la puerta.

_ ¡ uff ¡... ¡que bueno¡_ decía esto haciendo gestos como si se desmayara de tanto cansancio….

**[...]**

Bombón estaba tan feliz ya que había hecho una amiga, SI, se había hecho amiga de la directora. ¡Que suerte!... Pero pronto acabaría su felicidad cuando entrara al salon y...

* * *

><p><em>¿y? y¿?voy bien ...<em>_Comenten sip. porfa :D_

**_Agradecimientos _**

_Arigato por comentar waaaa :´) me hace tanta feliz que comenten, y ver sus comentarios jajajaja._

_**Fairy laidy : ;D **__ya veras lo que ocurrirá mas adelante, sobre los otros trataré de incluirlos en la historia._

_**Ammy c.A c. N : **__SIiiii n.n ... la subiré cada viernes jejeje gracias x U comentario. XD_

_besos xoxo_

_xao cuídense_


	3. enemiga

*ejem* *ejem* bueno …...bueno a ordenar mis ideas T-T

óò Pensando como unir a todos los personajes, solo pienso en MomokoXbrick D:, no se preocupen algo me ha de llegar n.n

espero que disfruten el capi XD

saben toy nerviosa, escribiendo a escondidas en mi cuarto, con la puerta con seguro, waaaa ….

Sin mas distracciones comencemos *redoble de tambores*... jajaja

_**chapter 3 **_

_**enemiga**_

* * *

><p>Bombón – 14 años (mayor por 5 minutos)<p>

Bellota_ 14 (menor por 3 minutos)

Burbuja_ 14 (menor por 2 minutos)

Brick _ 17

Butch_ 15

Boomer_14

Yuuki- 16

* * *

><p>...<p>

Antes de responder esta soltó unas leves risitas _ ¡ya llegamos! _ dejándose de reír para así sonreír y abrirle la puerta.

_ ¡uff! que bueno_ decía esto haciendo como si se desmayara de tanto viaje….

**[….]**

Se paró rápidamente volviendo a su compostura seria, respiró profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa para así calmar a sus alocados nervios, su acompañante lo notó y rió nuevamente. La ojivioleta alzó su mano hasta la perilla y la movió lentamente, causando impaciencia a la pelinaranja.

Apenas dio un solo paso y se percató que algunos de sus compañeros no estaban tan_ contentos_ con su llegada, aquella sonrisa se desvaneció convirtiéndola en una mueca de preocupación, -"_si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerta"_- pensó la chica. Sintió un pequeño empujoncito por parte de Anabel, ya que estaba en toda la puerta inmovilizada.

_Hola Isa ¿Como estas? ¿Como vas con tu clase?_ Bombón seguía sin moverse de su sitio, su vista clavada en el suelo, agradecida que su rostro fuese ocultado por su fleco.

_hola Ana bien… estos chicos tocan y se portan como los ángeles_ decía esto toda contenta.

A través de sus cabellos, recorrió su vista por todo el salón, viendo detalladamente a cada alumno, que las cuales la miraban con odio y repugnancia, una se encontraba tranquilamente limándose las uñas, otros ni siquiera alzaban su vista, hasta que paró en uno, que se le hacia extrañamente _conocido,_ observándola fijamente con las manos en sus mejilla y sus codos en el pupitre, provocando en ella un leve sonrojo._-"¿ángeles? pues a mi me parecen unos demonios que me quieren llevar, sobre todo ese de ojos carmesí que no deja de mirarme " -pensó Bombón._

Escuchó como reía fuertemente la ojivioleta_ ….Bueno aquí te traigo una alumna nueva_

_excelente, jamás es tarde para aprender_ afirmó sonrientemente la otra mujer.

_ ¡ven! _ gritó un poco, por lo lejos que estaba y movió su mano para llamar su atención, ya que no había considerado que las estaba viendo y escuchando claramente_ ¡No me digas que te intimidaron! _ comentó la _Directora _con un tono burlón, ocasionando risas de parte de los estudiantes.

Primer día y ya era motivo de burla_ Claro que no _ sonrió levemente, entró con pasos inseguros, lo peor fue... que se tropezó. Su pie derecho se había doblado hacia un lado, su cuerpo se iba a un costado, y para evitar el fuerte descenso, posicionó sus manos en el suelo y dio una voltereta increíble, cayendo sobre sus rodillas en frente de unas sorprendidas mujeres.

_Genial_ masculló algo molesta con la cabeza agachada, sintió sus palpitantes piernas, pues dejará marca ese **golpecito**…se oyó un ¡_ohhhh!_ y unos _¡Jajaja!_, inmediatamente la chica se levantó, reprimiendo un gritó; no debió erguirse así de rápido después de esa conmoción…

_ ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! … ¿esta bien señorita Utonio?_ decía algo preocupada su profesora. Bombón dejó a un lado el dolor, mirándolas detenidamente: mismo color de cabello, mismos ojos, misma estatura, y recién captó que eran... ¡GEMELAS! Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, y se apartó un poco de ellas debido a la sorpresa que se llevó, que boba, como no se dio cuenta.

_ ¿que te pasa, Bombón, acaso no te distes cuenta que somos hermanas? _ decía divertida Anabel.

_pues no _ agachó su cabeza posicionando su mano en su frente, avergonzándose de este hecho tan notorio

_¡boba!, que torpe eres_ dijo una

_ ¡vaya! que compañera no has tocado_ dijo otra

_ ¡uff! a ver como toca, capaz que horrible _decía un chico

_Baka_ Bombón se molestó con tales comentarios, ella no era boba, era la más inteligente de su colegio, solo que un poco enclenque….que mas podía hacer, su objetivo de este verano era no ser torpe y enamoradiza y eso lo iba a cumplir a toda costa….

_Bombón_ escucho decir, interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos, ya era otra que lo hacía_¿estas bien?_

_si _la pelinaranja alzó su vista bajando su mano y le sonrió, para que no se preocupara.

_Bueno entonces te dejo aquí _acercándose a su oído le susurro__" no te preocupes ya te adaptaras, no hagas acaso a estos diablillos, si estas triste cuenta conmigo"_ _y le regaló una sonrisa dulce y reconfortadora_ hasta luego bombón cuídate_ le guiño el ojo XP

Bombón asintió_ Si, Anabel, arigato _alzó su mano derecha, despidiéndose.

_ ¿y quien te dio el derecho de hablarle así a la Directora? _ Una chica de cabello largo, negro y ojos de color carmesí, le hablaba, levantándose de su asiento- la de antepenúltimo escalón de la columna 5 de derecha a izquierda - (n/a: si han visto las pelis que cuando están en un conservatorio los pupitres o asientos están por escalones, bueno la peli que vi era así, imagínenselo sip? XD) _ ¿que te crees, pobretona?_ la miraba con odio e indignación…

[…]

_**mientras con la ojiceleste**_

_ ¡Entra! , ¡Entra!_ decía un hombre de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color de su cabello _ Hola yo soy Sayo Sakoto, soy el profe de piano_ la rubiecita tuvo que hacer atrás su cabeza para poder mirarlo bien; era mas alto que ella.

_Ohayo _ saludó y sonrió tímidamente_ Me llamo burbuja Utonio.

_¿Acaso eres la hija de el profesor Utonio, el famoso científico del país?... ¡mejor dicho del _**mundo!**__ esto lo dijo inclinándose demasiado a ella, invadiendo su **espacio personal**, ante esto solo asintió ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_Bienvenida es un gusto conocer a la hija del profesor_ al notar el evidente sonrojo de la muchacha se apartó, estirando su mano, ella dudando en dársela o no, pero al final lo hizo, recibiendo un fuerte apretón. -"_al parecer es fans de papa,….¡Auch! que buen brazo tiene, ¿ira al gym?"- pensó la muchacha_-

_bueno te sentaremos con mmmmm… allá con Boomer_ soltando su adolorida mano y señalando con su dedo índice al fondo del aula. Miró hacia adonde le indicaba, al fondo a la derecha, y lo vio sonriendo mostrando esos blancos dientes suyos, no pudo evitar sonreír también, -_que __**suerte**_ le había tocado con su Bff, al menos no estaría tan sola-, miró de reojo al profe que le sonreía de oreja a oreja, -_y tan nerviosa_ -pensó.

**[…]**

_**Con bellota...**_

dando un respiro, alzó su mano y formó un puño con esta dirigiéndola a la puerta ...

-tock tock...nada...

-tock tock tock...nada.

-tock tock tock tock...nada

-TOCK TOKC TOCK TOCK- casi tumbaba la puerta, volvió a respirar para calmarse un poco, dejando aun lado su instrumento, puso su oído en la puerta y escuchó un ruido, un PUM, PUM, PUM, separó su oído del marco, alzando lentamente la mano hacia la perrilla de la puerta, y abrió….

Vio como un montón de jóvenes tocaba de manera alocada y apasionada la batería, mientras que otros con la guitarra eléctrica movían la cabeza que ya se le parecía que se le iría volando. -_Con razón no la oían_- pensó la ojiverde.

Los instructores la vieron e hicieron señas para que los estudiantes se detuvieran_ ¿Si, que se te ofrece señorita?_ acercándose un chica cabello negro hacia un lado tapando su ojo café, parecía esos _**emos**_**, **capaz quería seguir la moda de ellos, quien sabe. (n/a: sin ofender a los emos)

_ Emm..._ no sabia que decir la jovencita de ojos jade, mirando su alrededor para buscar alguna excusa creíble….

_ ¿eres nueva no?_ decía un chico de ojos color miel y cabello igual que el de su hermana, _**si su hermana**_, eran mellizos.

_ ¡AYA! ¡Entonces que esperas, entra!_ decía la chica "_**emo" **_toda emocionada. Ambos chicos la tomaron de sus muñecas y la hicieron pasar sin más espera.

**[…]**

_**...bueno volvamos con Bombón**_

Bombón bajó lentamente su mano y miró a la chica que hace un rato se estaba limando las uñas_ ¿ammm, disculpa?_

_además de torpe, sorda Wow todo un combo has obtenido _ decía creídamente.

_pues tú no tienes el derecho a hablarme así, ¿que te he hecho yo a ti para que me trates así?_

_ ¡Personas como tu!_ señalándola agresivamente_ ¡dañan el prestigio de este hermoso conservatorio!_

_chicas, cálmense _ decía Isabel apaciguando a las dos adolescentes_ por favor Yuuki, siéntate

_"con que así se llama… ¿porque le caigo mal no hice nada __**malo?**_-pensaba Bombón, frunciendo un poco el ceño-

Antes de proseguir suspiró, al parecer la educadora debía soportar todos los días a esa muchacha malcriada_ bueno dejando aun lado **eso**, ya sabemos que te llamas Bombón, pero ¿querrías presentarte ante la clase correctamente?_ dijo amablemente, la susodicha asintió y dió un paso más adelante.

_Bombón Utonio, tengo 14 años_ aunque no estaba feliz, sonrió de todos modos.

_Utonio… ¿donde lo habré oído? _dijo la maestra de ojos violetas

_ Si, muy conocido_ respondió con tono indiferente, viendo fijamente al joven de cabellos rojizos, que aun le seguía mirando con las manos en sus mejillas, pero esta vez le sonrió de forma coqueta. Esta alzó una ceja algo extrañada por su repentino cambio.

_ ¡ah ya se! Señorita Utonio, no será…... _ la mujer le estaba hablando, pero esta no respondía, ya que tenía puesta toda su atención en el pelirrojo, solo escuchaba un lejano blablá blablá blablá

_ ¿Señorita Utonio?_ dijo tocando su hombro, movió sus ojos donde la joven ojirosa miraba, en la tercera columna en el antepenúltimo puesto, la ojivioleta sonrió pícaramente _ Yo se que es guapo pero disimule_ esto lo dijo susurrándole, soltando unas leves risas.

Al fin reaccionando, su rostro se volvió rojo como tomate, automáticamente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitárselo de encima, _el sonrojo_, sabia que no funcionaría, pero que mas daba…... tratando de recordar que fue lo que le preguntó para tratar de **disimular** _ ¿eh? Si, ¿que pasa?, ¿mi apellido?... pues se preguntará por que se le hace familiar, pues mi progenitor es el Profesor Utonio, el mejor científico y papá del mundo. _ dijo Orgullosamente, girando su vista hacia la profe. _ la cual no soy una pobretona_ viendo de reojo a una muchacha creída, que la miraba con fuego en sus ojos, más allá escuchó que alguien se estaba riendo del comentario vengativo de ella.

_ahhh gracias, es un placer de tenerla aquí señorita….a ver en donde te sentamos….allá_ aun con su sonrisa pícara, algo decepcionada por dentro al no poder juntarlos, ya estaban ocupados los asientos a su alrededor por muchas chicas._ -¡Qué don juan! Igual que su padre-pensó la ojivioleta burlona._

_ ¿donde?_ Vio hacia donde le señalaba, con la mano en su frente, estirándose un poco y poniendo chiquito sus ojos cómicamente,_ -aquel asiento vacío en medio de esos...¡GEMELOS¡ ...¿Otros?, ¡vaya! – pensó la joven._

Una vez ya divisado su asiento, se dirigió allá, para su mala suerte al frente de Yuuki, esta la miraba toda roja, estaba enojada… ¿todavía?...pues ni bien llegaba ya tenia una enemiga, _¿Qué tan mala puede ser?_

_¡Bombón Utonio ya veras, te haré la vida imposible, sobretodo que lograste llamar la atención de mi querido Brick sin mover ningún músculo…. **Espera sentada no mas**! - pensó rabiosamente la susodicha, se le ocurrió algo con lo ultimo que había dicho, metió su mano buscando de manera rápida algo en su bolso, una vez encontrado la envolvió en su puño._

Los gemelos de pelo naranjas _igual que ella_, no le tomaron mucha atención, uno estaba dibujando mientras que el otro escuchaba música, su puesto estaba en medio de ellos, -_¿si eran gemelos por que no están unidos?- se preguntaba mentalmente._

**{...}**

Bueno, listo no me fue TAN mal, después de todo, que me podría hacer Yuuki a mi, no le tengo miedo. Mi asiento no esta muy lejos de aquel chico….

-_no que no__**, a quien le gustaría a esa bestia insensible**__, por ahí escuche decir alguien- escuché esa voz que hace unos años me había hecho la vida cuadritos._

_- _¡EHH! y tu que haces aquí creí que te fuiste para siempre_.-_

_-¡por favor!, yo no me voy así porque así, además tu me necesitas como al aire.-arrogante _

-eso no es cierto_- _

_-eso dile a tu abuela_- burlona

-¡HEY!-

-_ es que me haces entrar en cólera, tu_- enojona

-¿yo?, tu eres la que me enoja, que aparezcas de repente, que fastidio te di por muerta –

-¿_a mi? la que te protegió, malagradecida ya te veré rogando que salga, ya veras…. por cierto, mira donde te sientas _

_-_¿porque?_ fría y despiadada. Como siempre, nada había cambiado en ella, solo que esta vez vino para quedarse…Una vez dicho esto, ya me había sentado de golpe y…

"_Desde ahí mi vida seria un infierno, _

_hasta que acabara el conservatorio, unos 3 largos meses de espera"._

* * *

><p>Jajaja tranquilas los lindísimos RRB ya aparecerán un poco mas, Jajaja paciencia, también son como yo Jajaja de impacientes :´) …bueno y k tal jejeje no sabia que poner n.n pero aquí esta<p>

¿alguna ves se han topado con personas asi de engreidas?

yo mas o menos por suerte, pero est chica rica Yuuki es de lo peor... ya veran xk lo digo

¿porque Isabel le habra mirado de forma picara a Momoko? mmm yo lo se Y USTEDES? jejejeje n.n

¿quien sera esa vocecilla que le hablaba a Momoko? pues les explico alguito en el siguiente.

¿porque Momoko kiere dejar de ser enamoradiza? uff pensanden eso jejeje ;D

todas estas preguntas se las dejo :D para que intuyan que mas o menos pasara

Les tengo dos noticias….. una mala y otra mala jajajaja

1.-ahora ¿que hago? Jajaja sigo pensando como unirlos Jajaja.

2.-bueno chicas aquí llego lo malo, que no se si podre escribir ya que entro en aportes T-T y tengo k estudiar lo mas k pueda, si **no** me llego a _estresa_r o lo mas probable, que se me _reventó el cerebro_ de muchas materias memorizadas, escribiré y subiré lo mas pronto posible

:D hasta la próxima, xao cuídense, esperen con ansias XP Y.Y

...


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen la demora, ¿mi problema?

Las ideas desordenadas que tengo para plasmarlas en el fic.

Ojala les guste mi historia :D

Por cierto estos lindos personajes no pertenece, la historia sii

Enjoy ;)

Sin mas de mis palabras aburridas, el fic tan … _¿esperado?_

_**¿Clases? ¡Porque!**_

Bombón – 14 años (mayor por 5 minutos)

Bellota_ 14 (menor por 3 minutos)

Burbuja_ 14 (menor por 2 minutos)

Brick _ 17

Butch_ 15

Boomer_14

Yuuki- 16

-¿_a mi? la que te protegió, malagradecida ya te veré rogando que salga, ya veras…. por cierto, mira donde te sientas _

_-_¿porque?_ fría y despiadada. Como siempre, nada había cambiado en ella, solo que esta vez vino para quedarse…Una vez dicho esto, ya me había sentado de golpe y…

"_Desde ahí mi vida seria un infierno, hasta que acabara el conservatorio, unos 3 largos meses de espera"._

[…]

_ ¡AYYYYYY!_ se oyó un grito de dolor, haciendo eco en todos los salones del conservatorio, muchos giraron para ver de donde o de quien provenía el chillido.

__Te lo dije_ le reprochó_

__cállate ¿si?_ le habló arrastrando las palabras a una voz que salía de su __**interior.**_

Estaba tan enojada, que mataría a cualquiera que le preguntase que lepaso**. ¡**Hasta empezó a respirar entrecortadamente! quería patalear, zapatear el piso, pegarle a alguien, gritar groserías, todo eso y mucho **mas,** pero no podía. Tenia mucho público a su alrededor para desahogarse en ese momento….

_Señorita Utonio ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó la maestra, viendo como Bombón, una muy furiosa, se sacaba algo de atrás y la encerraba en el puño. En cambio Yuuki se reía sin cesar contagiando a la mayoría de estudiantes con su risa estruendosa, haciéndola sospechar que ella tenía algo que ver con el repentino suceso.

_a ver chicos, volveré a explicar cada cosa del piano, las posiciones de los dedos, la forma de sentarse, notas musicales, acordes para principiantes_ decía esto enumerándolos con los dedos_ pero para eso…Burbuja ven por favor._

La chica se encontraba conversando alegremente con su amigo que había conocido tiempo atrás, contando sus anécdotas tanto de ellos como el de sus hermanos mayores, _**todo**_ (claro omitiendo algunas cosillas, como la parte de volar, hablar con los animales, super-velocidad, etc. Ya que no sabia su identidad secreta)lo que no se han contado en persona. se mantenían en contacto a través del celular, teléfono, Messenger, Facebook. Hasta se podría decir que se habían vuelto viciosos a estos dos últimos. Sin embargo no pudieron continuar ya que el profesor Sakoto la llamaba.

El chico rubio la siguió con la mirada; una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en su cara. Apostaba que ya mismo se le salía la baba, pero es que no podía evitar mantener la boca cerradita. Soltó unas pequeñas risitas por tal pensamiento, también porque la muchacha iba saltando por cada escalón y sus cabellos cogidos en coletas brincaban dándole un toque infantil. Viéndola bien, tenia los listones celestes que _**él**_le había regalado hace unos días. Se emocionó un poco de lo normal y admiró el detalle de la rubia, haciéndolo que sonriera aun mas.

_La suerte que tiene. Deseaba tanto que _ la ojiceleste estuviera aquí; rogándole por mucho tiempo para que asistieran en el conservatorio y aquí la ve. -_El poder del convencimiento.- _se decía una y otra vez. Al ser tan guapo nadie le diría que no.

Dejó de ojearla para ver que no **solo** él la contemplaba, otros chicos la devoraban con la vista. Suspiros, miradas embobada, una babita salida de unas cuantas bocas, ¡hacían las mismas cosas que él! ….

Su alegría dio una vuelta de 180 grados convirtiéndose en un visible enojo. Su pecho le dolía, algo dentro de él no dejaba de presionar y estrujar. y ese dolor más le enfurecía.

_[…]_

_y dime has tocado alguna vez el piano_ decía el profesor Sakoto tan emocionado. No podía evitarlo, pues ante el estaba la hija del Profesor, admirador de los grandes experimentos de su progenitor.

_pues… algo así, se defenderme_ recordó que un muchachito lindo y amable le había enseñado lo básico para poder estar en el nivel de él y así estar juntos.

**Su** mejor amigo, el rubio….el que le pidió con tantas insistencia que viniera a este lugar. ¿Que pasaría si sus hermanas se enteraran que ella fue la que le dijo al profesor que quería ir a la prestigiada escuela y conservatorio de Isabela Banjause?

_ya veo, bueno como veras este no es nuestro salón de trabajo, es solo un salón prestado, hasta que terminen de arreglar y limpiar tanto el salón como los pianos de mi aula original. Sin embargo necesito sacarme las dudas de que tanto sabes. Y dime que chico guapo quieres que te acompañe, ya que al ser considerablemente muchos compartimos los instrumentos en parejas ¿y el afortunado será…..?_ Sayo sabía que era en vano preguntar; ya tenía una ligera sospecha de que quien seria su tutor/acompañante.

Se sorprendió al escuchar o mejor dicho gritar un ¡YO-YO!, alzaban sus manos desesperadamente, brincaban, se estiraban. Ahora el sexo opuesto se hacia presente excepto uno, se podía apreciar que echaba humos por los oídos. Mientras que las chicas solo miraban con ojos de forma de corazón a cierto jovencito enojado. Lo hacia ver mas guapo y apetecible.

Una gotita en la cabeza de Burbuja no podía faltar, el profesor y ella hablaban bajito sin embargo todos escuchaban clarito por lo que estaban calladitos como ¡nunca! -Cerca de su oído escuchó de parte del maestro Sakoto _¡Vaya si que tienes muchos admiradores!_ ante tal comentario la chica quedó un poco confundida.

_-¿Por qué batallaban por estar a su lado?- _No dejaba de preguntarse cuando pasaba eso, pues esto no era la primera vez que le ocurría tales cosas.

_ ¡Chicos, chicos calmen las hormonas!_ después de decir esto soltó unas carcajadas con tan solo ver la cara roja y confusa de su acompañante.

Ya cuando tomó valor de hablar, no pudo articular ninguna palabra ya que se había escuchado un grito, pero no del salón sino de afuera… ¡más allá!

- ¿De donde provenía?-

Apostaba por pulpi (su muñeco de felpa) que era su hermana mayor, ella tenía unos pulmones impresionantes al gritar. Dejó la confusión para luego preocuparse por ella, tenia ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla pero no podía. Apenas Sayo la dejará ir a sentar, sacaría su celular y le preguntaría si ella había gritado y porque lo hizo, no por loca lo haría. _¿O si?_

¡Jamás se había sentido tan feliz!

Aunque esa vez que le ganó a Bombón en el nintendo wii Mariokart. Porque es que la mayor tenía sus trucos bajo la manga:

Atajos, un dedo que le permitía escoger las mejores armas de ataque, mejor personaje, vehículo veloz. ¡ufff!, aunque posiblemente no estaba poniendo atención al juego, rara vez se dejaba ganar la ojirosa.

_bueno señorita…_fue interrumpida por la muchacha ojicafé.

_...por favor llámeme Bellota, nada mas, ni señorita, ni blablablá, ¿me entiende?_ dijo con la cabeza en alto, a leguas se veía que tenia su autoestima bien definida, comparada con las demás chicas.

_ Ok _mi lady Bellota_ _dijo con tono burlón la chica_**emo. **_La ojijade rió ante tal comentario, ni bien la conocía, ya le caía bien

_señoritas, por favor compórtense_ dijo con tono serio. De los tres hermanos que tenía, él era el más serio y tímido de ellos.

_cuando te vas a soltar ¿ah?_ le dio un puñetazo en su brazo. Esa _**muestra de cariño**_ le dejaría un moretón, ¡que cambiaría de color! Primero verdoso, luego morado y después una combinación entre los dos colores. Solo deducía que le pasaba eso por ser muy blanco. Extraño….

__ñaña, _por favor, deja de hacer eso, ¡o ya veras! _pero claro no porque fuera tímido, le impediría vengarse de aquel _golpecito_. No ahora, tenia que esperar.

_-todo a su tiempo-pensó el ojimiel._

_bueno, dejando al hombre que me da miedo, **a veces**** _ **miedo porque alrededor suyo desprendía un aura negra-negra cuando se enojaba_ dime ¿como te llamas?_ trató de cambiar de tema lo mejor posible.

Viendo que la ojicafé le hacia unas señas y caras raras, intuyó que quería que le ayude con la situación "_tenebrosa"_ _Bellota Utonio.

_ ¿cuantos años tienes?

_ 14 años_

_ ¿color favorito?_

_verde_

_ ¿música?_

_de todo un poco_

_ ¿Perro o gato?_

_per-_-

_chicas, chicas, calmadas. No solo ustedes están en el aula_ dijo de nuevo con tono serio, ¿no se cansaba de estar así?, Si no pusiera su faceta de "adulto" no podría mantener el orden en este salón.

_Hiroshi, si sigues así de amargado, no encontraras novia_ le reprochó algo molesta por interrumpir su platica, se estaba divirtiendo. La muchacha tenia gustos similares a las de ella_ ¡pero es que ella es una preciosura de niña! _luego de decir esto, paso su brazo por el cuello de la ojiesmeralda y otro por su estomago.

_ ¡déjala ya! capaz la estas asfixiando, por eso esta colorada_ Hiroshi empezó a tirar de los brazos de su hermana para que la dejase libre a la chica, pero no lograba moverla ni un centímetro.

La verdad la _nueva_, no estaba roja por la llave que le aplicó la ojicafe, solo estaba roja de vergüenza, todo un show se desenlazaba en medio de la clase. Algunos reían al ver como peleaban por ella, sobretodo ese de ojos de color semejante a las de ella, reía a carcajadas abrazado de una chica muy bonita.

_-no me llega ni a los talones-pensó. _

Se extraño por tal pensamiento que a travesó por unos segundos por su cabeza, y ella que le importaba si era bonita o fea esa muchacha acompañada por el moreno. Suspiró y volvió a la realidad…

_ ¿em? …... ¿ya me dejan libre?…_ antes la tenían bien sujetada en un abrazo ahora tiraban de sus dos brazos, no le dolía, pero ya cansaba de ver el mundo _moverse_.

_déjala tu_ el aguafiestas

_no tu_ la emo

_Que tu_ el introvertido

_porque yo_ la extrovertida

_porque si_ el ojimiel

_y si no quiero, ¡Hiroshi!_ la ojicafe

_Dios, déjala ya, ¡Hitomi, hazme caso!_ el pelinegro

Ya que ninguno cedía, decidió halar _sus_ brazos. Respiró hondo y con una pequeñez de fuerza los hizo caer al suelo, puso sus manos en sus caderas y dijo_ ¡Oigan tranquilos si quieren pueden compartirme!….. ¡Que quieren dividirme en dos! _ Los _adultos "maduros"_, se miraron con una cara llena de odio, para luego no aguantar la risa.

Es verdad que locos fueron al pelearse por ella. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando llegaba alguien nuevo le preguntaba o mejor dicho batallaban para que se uniera en su _equipo_. Se agarraron las manos, y así utilizaron la ayuda mutua para levantarse, volvieron a caer ya que se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

Todos se miraron entre si, menos una.

"_¿¡Bombón!"_pensó la pelinegra,_ velozmente sacó su iPhone, pero no pudo escribir nada ya que _los gemelos peleones _ya se encontraban a su lado viendo que hacia, le tocó nomas guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_Nada profesora, no paso nada_ decía tratando de mantener la calma. ¡Pero no podía! _**1**__._ Porque una muchacha a sus espaldas reía gustosamente después de su gran acto de inmadurez. Y _**2**__. _Porque…. La veían y se reían, la veían y se reían, ¿¡Les parece gracioso el sufrimiento del prójimo!

Detuvieron sus risotadas, dejándola un poco confundida, _¿que cara habrá puesto para dejaran de burlarse?, sin embargo no lo demostró._

__ ¡TRANQUILA!…. ¡pero que sentido del humor tienes! _decía soltando unas carcajadas idénticas a las de su nueva archienemiga._

__ acaso no te dije que... ¡TE CALLARAS!_ le habló o más bien le gritó a esa vocecita molesta en su cabeza._

__ ¡Uy! ¡Pero que niña!_ dijo algo fastidiada por el comentario tosco._

_Se preguntaran quien es la vocecilla que le habla; difícil de creer; pues es nada más y nada menos que Sora, su otro yo. Una persona pervertida__, hipócrita, atrevida y más cosas horrendas y negativas que se podrían imaginar. En si Bombón sufría de trastorno de identidad disociativo, es decir doble personalidad. La que salía en momentos críticos, o sea cuando sus nervios llegaban al limite establecido (cuando un chico invade su espacio personal o la intimidaban demasiado)_

_Se cree que el culpable de esto fue el líder del trio de apestosos de 7 años, cuando la humillaron y derrotaron enfrente de toda Saltadilla, y por consecuencia echadas de ella (de tanto destruir la ciudad)_

_-¿nombre del trio de vándalos? pues el tiempo se encargó de borrarlos de su memoria- ¿en donde están ahora? Ni idea, cuando ellas se fueron, ellos desaparecieron junto con todos sus enemigos, lo extraño fue que…. una vez derrotadas por los chicos, __**him**__ se reía como si alguno de sus planes estuviera en marcha, lo cual no tomaron en cuenta de que clase de peligro se aproximaba…._

_La soportó dos años, gracias a ella su autoestima bajó, se volvió torpe, tímida y evitaba constantemente a los chicos por miedo que Sora saliera. Sus padres preocupados por esta situación la llevaron al "loquero" para deshacerse de aquella personalidad molesta, hicieron muchos análisis muchas pruebas, que creyeron que con esto se esfumaría; sin embargo solo lograron que Sora se divirtiera con la incompetencia del SR. Banner –"el psiquiatra mas solicitado del mundo"- pero un día se aburrió y decidió mejor quedar aislada en un profundo sueño._

_Luego que el estorbo se fuera. Bombón con su familia habían comenzado una nueva vida en Tokyo, todo era esplendido. Unos cuatro años sin problemas, sin villanos; había delincuentes pero eso se encargaba la policía -ser heroínas quedó atrás, pero eso no quería decir que no entrenaban (eran obligadas) para estar en forma-._

_En su nuevo colegio era una chica popular, inteligente, y gustaba de todos los chicos, hasta se había vuelto enamoradiza (esa timidez "desapareció" junto con Sora). Un día le gustaba uno de tercero de colegio y al otro le gustaba uno de segundo. Si, todo lo que una chica normal tendría. Pero eso si lo torpe no se le quitaba._

_**Pero como nada es para siempre**__…_De tanta gente que hay en el mundo, ¿Por qué ella debía tener otra personalidad? , de por si la tacharían como loca bipolar.

_Fortuna_ (diosa griega), si que era una dama caprichosa que iba y venia como el viento, daba a unos y quitaba a otros. _¿Tendría una ruleta de casino para ver quien seria el siguiente en divertirla con sus alocadas ideas? En fin, que mas toca que conformarse con lo que le depara el futuro._

{..}

Isabel sabía que la morena, una ególatra y envidiosa, siempre escurridiza cuando quería castigarla ocultando cualquier señal u objeto que la delatara_ ¿como que no pasó nada?_ volvió a preguntar.

Bombón ardía por dentro, ganas de darle sus pataditas a esa Yuuki aunque no podía hacerlo, pero lo único que podía hacer es….._No se preocupe me he pinchado con un clavito salido de mi asiento_ tardó unos segundos en responder, pero por nada del mundo haría que esa Yuuki la viera toda encolerizada y soltara mas carcajadas. Mientras que en su puño apretaba con fuerza, aquellas tachuelas que habían aparecido como por_**arte de magia**_ en su asiento, sintiendo que cada vez profundizaba el dolor. Más y más, y más en su mano derecha.

La instructora de cabellos cafés la miró entrecerrando los ojos, no muy convencida que digamos, seguido por un movimiento de cabeza y se agachó. Debido al grito, la había asustado y así botado su BB al suelo. (_O _sea BlackBerry XD)

Se volvió a sentar, aún con el puño cerrado, acercó su bolso con la otra mano poniéndolo en el pupitre. Respiró profundo y al fin abrió su mano. Se distrajo viendo como pequeñas pintitas de sangre salían, sonrió al ver que parte de su enojo se había ido; sacó su celular táctil, abrió el teclado y escribió rapidísimo -como dicen la practica hace al maestro- apenas se podía ver el movimiento de sus dedos, y mandó un mensaje a sus hermanas.

Terminado de enviarlo, guardo rápido su móvil ya que Isa se había virado a dar la clase, hablaba y hablaba y ni papa le entendía. ¡que desgracia!, ¿Porque su padre le había inscrito en este lugar?, ella podía _intentarlo, _ pero le habían dicho que el violín era uno de los instrumentos más difíciles de tocar. Se necesitaba de mucha práctica y esencialmente un buen oído, no estaba segura si ella lo tenia_, además seria un milagro si pudiera tocarlo en poco tiempo, lo cual no pasaría ni en un millón de años._

Dejó atrás su tremenda preocupación y miró a la maestra, la cual cerraba sus ojos violetas, posicionó el violín en su hombro y empezó a mover el _palito y los dedos,_ ni sabia como se llamaba eso que llamaba _palito _algún día lo sabrá o mejor dicho muy pronto. Y así salió del instrumento una melodía hermosamente triste, melancólica, moviendo su cuerpo lentamente de un lado al otro al compas de la música.

La ojirosa agachó la mirada y vio en su pupitre ¿agua?, rápidamente tocó sus mejillas las cuales unas gotitas saladas caían sin parar, le había llegado al corazón, ¡Wow que poder!, miró a su alrededor al parecer no solo ella le había conmovido. Algunos, NO todos, de sus compañeros limpiaban sus ojos para que nadie notara su silencioso llanto. Los gemelos se restregaban una y otra vez sus orbes naranja.

__ ¡Uy que tiernos!_ pensó Bombón. _

Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y sus codos en el pupitre, y se dejó llevar…

_-para algunas personas la música influye en sus sentimientos. Ojala toque así de hermoso que Isa_ Pensó nuevamente. _

__no lo creo…._nuevamente esa voz burlona surgió_

_sniff sniff… ¡ni hables que tú tampoco podrías!___

__a que si__

_a que no_

__A QUE SI Y PUNTO FINAL_._

_A QUE N... para que me ponga a discutir contigo, o ¿debería decir yo misma? Bueno en fin igual no vales la pena_.

__QUE si VALGO_

_ ¡Que NO y punto!, que peleona e inmadura que eres y yo también que te sigo la corriente, loca._ __ ¡pues loca tú!, que hablas conmigo, por cierto te están viendo...__

[…]

La profesora hace un momento había cerrados los ojos, ahora su vista la tenia clavada a la pelinaranja, sonreía con dulzura, le parecía encantador que le haya llegado su melodía, aunque la había notado distante a la ojirosa _-¿en que estará pensando? o… ¿En quien?-se habló así misma con un toque de picardía. _

Para dejar ese ambiente penoso y triste cambio de música a una más inspiradora y alegre, los alumnos habían dejado de llorar para ahora sonreír y disfrutar.

[…]

Sintió que su bolso vibraba, no hizo caso omiso y siguió escuchando esa música relajante, tranquilizadora, era como que si en ese instante no existiera nada, solo ella y la preciosa melodía. Le dio unas ganas tremendas de coger su instrumento y acompañarla en su demostración, pero se acordó que ni siquiera sabía posicionarlo ni mucho menos manejarlo. Se entristeció un poco con solo recordar tal enigma.

Terminando de tocar los últimas notas en el violín, aunque ya la habían escuchado y tocado el año anterior, lo volvió a retomar por su nueva pupila_ Bueno se acuerdan de esta ¿verdad?_ miró a los alumnos que se encontraba a su derecha, bajó el instrumento de su hombro y lo puso a un lado. Siendo buena tocando, no impedía que le doliese los brazos de tanto estar así. _se llama…._

[…]

Los ojos de la nueva le pesaban, quería prestar atención, pero lo de la noche anterior se la cobraban hoy. ¡Pero que sueño tenia!, es como si no hubiera dormido nada de nada, cabeceaba, no podía evitarlo.

__ Pues claro acostarse a las 1AM o más y levantarse a las 6Am…. ¿crees que eso es dormir?, ¿Qué le ves de bonito a los libros?_

_eso no te importa me encanta leerlos, enriquezco mi vocabulario, MAMI_ la última palabra la recalcó. Haciendo que la de adentro respondiera con un bufido.

Lo peor fue que la profe había retomado su demostración con una nana, ¡que horror!, _Fortuna estaba en su contra_ -el viento fresco rodeándole el cuerpo, una nana deliciosamente agradable para sus oídos, una mesita preparada para su cabeza, el sol que irradiaba hace unos horas su caminar, no obstante era cubierta por un manto de nubes oscuras- ¿Quién no se resistiría a ese ambiente placentero? Hasta se podría decir que la cama la llamaba a gritos.

Sacó su cell y así evitar dormirse. Haciendo fuerza sobrehumana de no cerrar sus ojos, determinados a cerrarse, salvo que no se iba a rendir por nada del mundo**.** -_Juró que nada ni nadie lograría vencerla, de nuevo-_ Al querer ver la hora vio que había recibido dos mensajes, sobó sus ojos para poder leer, mas no pudo responderlo…

_ejem ejem _ escuchó muy cerca de ella una tosecita, que molestaba su concentración….- _alguien a de estar con gripe, que tome jarabe para la tos-pensó la muchacha._

_ejem, ejem_ ¡caramba! ¿Pero que querrá?, igualmente no hizo cazo omiso y continuo con su tarea de escribir.

Nuevamente esa tosecita insistente, entonces alzó su mirada ya hastiada, encontrándose con…. ¡la maestra!, la cual se había dado cuenta que no estaba prestando atención y no por nada volvía a repetir esa clase. Abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Era la primera vez que la pillaban leyendo un mensaje. Estaba tan sorprendida y avergonzada que solo salió a duras penas un _lo siento, no volverá a pasar___ tragó saliva un poco fuerte.

___espero que así sea Señorita_ que pena, Isa creía que ella seria su aprendiz modelo aparte del pelirrojo que por cierto peritoen la materia_. _La cual no daba _demostraciones gratis_, claroque tampoco por dinero. Si querían que toque hubiera que **r**_**ogársel**_**o** con una semana de anticipación.

Pero como dicen- _la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- _ confiaría ciegamente en Bombón porque quería con todo su corazón que ella la ayudase con cierto pelirrojo obcecado y presumido.

Guardó lo más rápido que pudo el objeto que le causó problemas, y agachó la cabeza, miró de reojo como la educadora se alejaba de su puesto. Otra vez esas risitas chillonas provenientes de atrás.

¡DIOS, sácame de este lugar, no es mucho pedir! O ¿si?_ rogó en un susurro audible para sus dos compañeros gemelos, que solo la miraban con una sonrisa arrogante.

Seguido de eso tocó un timbre ruidoso, era como golpear unos gongs con furia, que anunciaba el comienzo del receso. Sus compañeros salieron como una manada de antílopes perseguidos por su depredador. Quedando solo tres personas. La pelinaranja empezó a leer los mensajes que no pudo leer por cierta personita que la había descubierto, teniendo la vista en el aparato caminó distraídamente a la salida del aula; seguida por dos estudiantes. Yuuki apresuró el paso e impidió que ésta saliera, poniendo todo su cuerpo en la puerta.

_ Hola Bombón, sé que tuviste una mala impresión de mi y _lo siento_, pero desde ahora quiero ser tu amiga_ dijo tranquilamente besando sus dos mejillas en forma amistosa.


End file.
